Reciente, lejano
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Tan solo había pasado medio siglo. Parecía tan reciente y a la vez tan lejano... Como el propio Alfred, ¿cómo podía ser el mismo que se había alzado ante él, tan sereno y terrible aquella fatídica fecha?


Le prometí esto a Azariel como hará... cosa de dos semanas, tres. No estoy segura. Por fin ya está aquí. Tenía todo en mente menos la última parte pero me ha obligado a escribir, como hace siempre. Bah, en el fondo lo agradezco. Lo cierto es que tenía MUCHAS ganas de escribir algo de ellos dos y más con esta idea, por trillada que esté.

Creo que las referencias históricas ni son necesarias... Hiroshima y Nagasaki, final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La wiki os dirá todo lo que queráis saber. Lo de las rodillas es que para mí esas son las cicatrices que le quedaron a Kiku de las bombas. El típico golpe en una batalla para derribar al enemigo es barrerlo golpeándole las rodillas por detrás, muy eficaz y rápido. Por eso~ Además así son más originales, los brazos y todo lo demás es muy típico.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Reciente, lejano**

**·**

Honda giró la cabeza hacia el centro de la mesa. ¿Seguía hablando? Eso parecía. Se había abstraído unos segundos observando las cortinas de la sala de reuniones. Cuando se dió cuenta de este gesto volvió a atender, avergonzado, pero por lo que oía del discurso del americano no se había perdido nada en especial.

Contuvo un suspiro. No quería demostrar tan tangiblemente lo tedioso de aquella situación. Lo aburrido... Sabía asumir el aburrimiento como algo necesario e inevitable de la vida en ciertas ocasiones pero no podía dejar de pensar que podrían haber invertido aquella reunión en conseguir algo.

Alfred continuaba hablando y no se sentía lo suficientemente arrojado para interrumpirlo. De hecho le extrañaba que ni Inglaterra ni Alemania lo hubieran hecho ya... Los miró de reojo. El primero parecía atento leyendo sus informes en la carpeta y el segundo se había resignado, cruzado de brazos, con Feliciano susurrándole entusiasmado a un lado.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Ver a sus dos antiguos compañeros le traía emociones encontradas. En parte valoraba el lazo que se había formado entre ellos y, aún hoy en día, los visitaba. Por otro lado no podía dejar de sentir la culpa de aquellos días, de sus propios actos y los de los otros dos... ¿Qué los había empujado a aquella guerra? Había noches en las que parecía tan cercano como la misma mañana anterior, y otras en las que le costaba evocarlo. Había tenido una vida larga, no como la de China, pero si cuantiosa y a veces los recuerdos se resistían, y otras persistían en exceso precisamente.

Mientras sus pensamientos volvían a alejarse de la reunión y el entusiasta discurso de América, sintió el pinchazo tras las rodillas al oírle reír, lejano. Contuvo su mano de acercarse a las no tan viejas cicatrices. Apenas medio siglo había pasado y, como sus recuerdos, a veces se mostraban dolorosamente cercanas y presentes. Había ocasiones en las que al agacharse, al doblar las rodillas, notaba el roce de la piel en aquella zona, terriblemente consciente de aquellas marcas.

Parecía mentira que quién se las ocasionase estuviese a escasos metros hablando de aquella forma tan... Poco imponente podría decirse. No podía ser que aquel joven -porque era tan joven...- demasiado impresionable y que se dejaba arrastrar demasiado fácil por cualquier tontería e idea, egocéntrico y pagado de si mismo, fuese el mismo hombre que cincuenta años atrás se plantó frente a él con la mirada grave y los labios sin sonreír, sobrios...

Parecía mentira y, sin embargo, el recuerdo afloraba, tan terriblemente nítido como cabía esperar...

**···**

El humo no se había disipado cuando abrió los ojos. Fue un gesto doloroso. La cabeza le zumbaba como si una avispa se hubiese colado por su oído hasta su cerebro, y le dolía como si le hubiese aguijoneado también. No parecía oír nada a su alrededor. ¿Se habría quedado sordo? El sonido había sido estrepitoso.

El polvo le nublaba la visión, impidiéndole ver nada y el mundo se mostraba en un angustioso tono sepia. El suelo, bajo sus manos y su mejilla, parecía lo único real cuando intentó incorporarse, apoyándose en las manos. Estas le dolían también, llenas de rasguños. Pero no era nada... No era nada comparado con ese otro dolor. Intenso, capaz de cegarle e impedirle pensar. Tan basto que le costaba ubicarlo.

En las piernas, le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

La avispa, seguramente.

Las manos le temblaban pero hasta que se las miró no se dió cuenta de aquel detalle, haciendo fuerza para levantar el torso y alzar la mirada.

A lo lejos...

O no tan lejos. Entre el humo en todo caso... ¿Se estaba despejando? No, eran impresiones suyas.

Tardaría mucho tiempo en despejarse.

Tosió. Sus ojo, forzando la vista, distinguían una figura alta acercándose a través de la neblina.

Tenía que incorporarse. Su mente se lo decía, casi se lo gritaba. Si se acercaba no sería aliado, eso seguro. Era el último que quedaba, tanto Alemania como Italia estaban fuera de combate y tenía su katana a un lado y la pistola caída a unos pasos...

Aún podía hacer algo.

Distinguió el reflejo de unas gafas y la figura de Alfred F. Jones se perfiló contra el humo perfectamente, avanzando hacia él.

No le goteaba sangre de las manos pero era él quién le había propinado aquel golpe que lo había tirado de rodillas. Lo sabía.

Las rodillas. Ah, era eso lo que le dolía.

Demasiado.

-Ah... -levantarse era costoso.

-No hace falta que te levantes -aquella voz casi le produjo un escalofrío. Sonaba superior, desde el trono de la victoria. ¿Dónde le dejaba eso? A sus pies, sin poder levantarse...

Pero al menos pudiendo mirarle a la cara, por mucho que costase. Estaba derrotado, lo sabía. Hasta esa mañana había tenido la idea firme de que existía una posibilidad, ahora pensaba que tenía suerte si podía volver a andar algún día. Pero su rostro permaneció serio, inmutable. O eso creía. Debía tener una mueca de incomodidad. Pero no de dolor.

América se detuvo a escasa distancia de él, mirándole fijamente. ¿Con qué lo había golpeado? Ni estaba seguro de eso. Pero había sido un golpe traicionero, por la espalda.

-Te advertí y no quisiste escucharme y rendirte -dijo el estadounidense como si hubiese leído su pensamiento. Quizá, de nuevo, había sido la abeja. Una abeja americana. Con rayas blancas y negras en el abdomen.

No respondió pero el otro no parecía buscar una respuesta.

-Fuiste tú el que no me hizo caso -le dio la impresión de que solo entonaba un discurso de victoria, nada más.

No quería escucharlo. Cuando había oído al joven americano fanfarronear de que tenia un nuevo arma para la guerra se había unido al escepticismo de Rusia. Un farol. No creyó aquellas palabras "Te arrepentirás si no depones las armas de inmediato". ¿Qué había hecho? Seguía sin comprender qué era lo que Alfred había lanzado contra él pero era lo suficientemente listo para saber que ya no podía seguir peleando. Con una pierna herida todavía, con las dos no podía ni imaginarlo.

Y su pueblo había pagado las consecuencias.

-I...nocentes-s... -musitó por fin.

-¿Qué? -Alfred se inclinó, no le había oido parecía. Aquel gesto le enfureció aún más. ¿Nunca escuchaba? Una persona así no merecía una victoria como aquella. O quizá precisamente era propia de alguien como él.

-¡Inocentes!... A los que has matado... no tenían... culpa - gritó con la sangre en la boca, escupiéndola a un lado sobre el suelo polvoriento de la batalla. Ninguna de aquellas dos ciudades tenía culpa en sus actos como país. Atacarlas había sido vil y retorcido… Reprimió el pensamiento que había logrado aprender a alejar después de su retiro de dos siglos.

Tan occidental.

El otro pareció tardar en asimilar aquellas palabras.

-N-no había derecho... -aseguró el japonés, logrando incorporarse un tanto más, para mirarlo, acusador. Las voces de todos ellos parecían resonar en su corazón. Todas aquellas muertes sin culpa...

Cuando se repuso de la inesperada acusación Alfred respondió, muy seguro:

-Deberías haberte rendido.

El japonés no dijo nada, aún mirándolo con firmeza.

-Ahora todo ha acabado -añadió el americano.

Sonó como la sentencia de un juez.

Y Kiku supo que era verdad.

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar, que aquel humo se fuese, que sus rodillas le dejasen pensar y aquel zumbido desapareciese.

**···**

Los recuerdos se disiparon dejandole un sabor amargo en la boca y aquel dolor fantasma en las rodillas.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para no pensar en ello, por dificultoso que fuese en algunos momentos. Alfred seguía hablando pero le costó darse cuenta de ello. No había oido ninguna carcajada en los últimos momentos y no tenía el vaso de coca-cola en la mano, sino que lo había apartado dejándolo en la mesa mientras ahora escribía y dibujaba en la pizarra.

Miró la pizarra, atendiendo por curiosidad y abrió los ojos bastante al darse cuenta del tono serio que estaba empleando. ¿Diciendo algo con sentido?

Parecía mentira. Cualquiera diría que en aquella cabeza rubia y alocada había algo más que tonterías de héroes y hamburgesas.

Pero tú deberías saberlo, se reprendió a sí mismo.

Lo había visto de primera mano. De reojo miró al resto, que atendían con igual sorpresa pero serios.

¿Cuántos habrían visto antes aquella faceta del americano? Seguramente Arthur... y tal vez Ivá Guerra Fríahabía sido un periodo duro de amenazas y cuchillos escondidos por lo que sabía. Había preferido no enterarse, demasiado ocupado en recuperarse y retomar un rumbo coherente para sí.

La reunión se alargó aún tres cuartos de hora. En cuanto Alfred terminó de exponer su solución nadie fue capaz de rebatirle nada. Sencillamente era adecuada y parecía tener oportunidades de funcionar.

Cuchicheando el asombro de la actitud del americano la mayoría recogieron sus cosas. El japonés hizo lo propio, guardando sus papeles, en los que apenas había anotado nada aquella vez, levantándose para salir cuando una voz sonó a su lado, llamando su atención de nuevo aquella tarde.

-Kiku.

-¿Sí? -se giró con educación hacia Alfred.

-He oído que vas a sacar un nuevo videojuego de terror -fue directo, como siempre. Ni la seriedad le quitaba eso. En parte debía ser su virtud.

-Sí.

-¿No podrías enseñarme un adelanto? Por favoooor -insistió el otro. Cómo no, su actitud infantil había vuelto tan rápido como recogió sus cosas, bebiendo un poco más de coca-cola.

Kiku se quedó callado unos segundos, examinándole. Había pasado medio siglo. Tanto tiempo. Tan reciente.

-Ya sabe que no -le respondió diplomáticamente. Tampoco lo tenía permitido aunque quisiese. ¿Habría querido? No tenía sentido planteárselo. ¿O sí?

-Pero... jo, ¡por favor! Quiero... -insistió con un mohín tan diferente a su actitud apenas unos minutos antes.

Sonrió un poco. Así era el otro. Parecía mentira que fuese el mismo. Pero lo era.

-Quizá podamos tomar algo abajo, pero no voy a poder enseñarle nada, ya lo sabe -le respondió, yendo hacia la puerta.


End file.
